This specification relates to identifying a location relevant to resources indexed by a search engine.
Search engines, such as Internet search engines, identify resources, e.g. Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia files, in response to queries submitted by users and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users.
Users of search engines are often interested in information specific to the users' locations. For example, users may want to know the local weather, or may be interested in local politics or sports. Some topics which are interesting to users of one location may be less interesting to users in a different location.
A search engine allows a user to provide a query for which search results are returned in response. Some search engines can associate a location with a resource based on content of the resource, e.g., an address.